fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zuggernaut
Zuggernaut is a comic book character. Complete Failure He is a complete failure. He has too many attempts to rebuild the severed relationships with few women who he committed to marry. Failure Husband He is a failure husband who has not been honest with his wife when he has an affair with his wife. He has been doing something dirty with Emma. Another failure engager Emma is furious to discover the marriage ring from him and realizes how fool she becomes before. She ends the relationship with him because she does not like what he did to his wife as if he lied to her like that. Too many failures Sharon. Rena. Rembrandt, Jr. Lau. Brandt. The children of his. He failed them all. He wasn't there for them. He did not confront them all. The disbanded team He failed his team by losing a faith in himself that he can not fix anything like he tried to do with Laura. Sunblacers He decided to follow Sunglades no matter what he tries. She gave him a leadership position and understood his problem. She told him to remember those words from her and make the team be proud of him no matter how small problem is. Full of surprises Creeping Laura out by noticing things differently from him, he forgets her and rather lets her go what she wants. He joins the team by upsetting his children so much more than he made things worse. The children of his did not accept him to join and wanted him ban immediately. Laura decides to stand up and tell everyone to take everything easy no matter how big or small problem is, reminding everyone that he is changed and he knew he can not undo things for his family and friends. He tried to do his best. Seemingly, she convinced them so much to let him join for their mother's sake. Facing almost death Facing the dangerous foes, he also faced almost his own death from dangerous foes. He told them that his name is Zuggernaut, whatever he takes no matter what the worst parts are coming. He saved the rest of the Zemo and made the dangerous foes angry at him. Zuggernaut's the Champ M-10 is trying to find him somewhere. Strong Man told Sharon Darien that he can not believe that his father is gone and he was angry at him for nothing. She told him, "Nothing can change us. He tried to do his best like us." Emma Darien and Laura tried to find where Zuggernaut. Emma Darien dared to do it, but Laura told her not to do because the Phoenix Pinions is formed before her time. They heard the chanting name--Zuggernaut's the champ everywhere. They wondered what happened. Zuggernaut in the ZEMO! Zuggernaut made it through the worst times by succeeding in saving a life of Leopard Cat in a surprise of the Tiger Cat and Justine Ethan. Justine Ethan asked him a simple question, "Was that why Katy sent you?" He said, "Katy did not have anything far enough to convince the Zemo Monners to join our Zemo under the government. So she earned the Zemo Monners' trust back as if I saved that day." Tiger Cat thanked Zuggernaut for everything and asked to join the team for his word. Justine Ethan told her that was the hardest decision we advised you far enough to join." Tiger Cat told Justine that there is no need to make the hard decision because she already made a mistake in not registering the paper and decided to register a paper in which upsetted Katy so much. Katy and Jennifer saw the whole interesting conversation between Tiger Cat, Zuggernaut, and Justine Ethan. Zuggernaut's life is near danger When Zuggernaut faced the Great White Beast, he can not stop the behemoth-sized magical beast and realize that he is going to die alone. However, Jennifer Corley grabbed him out of the way and told him its time to pay him the debt in which he got our OUI for saving the trust from Tiger Cat and the Zemo Monners. Tiger Cat joined along, telling Jennifer Corley that Great White Beast is Witzer's former archnemesis from the legend and informed that it can be stopped by her or anyone magic. Zuggernaut protested this idea and proved them that Great White Beast's strength is not as strong as his. Leopard Cat commanded Katy to copycat a copycat of Great White Beast by informing her that Zuggernaut has no idea how magical strength is mightier than his and did not blame him for trying. The Great White Beast bids Zuggernaut its welcome to its teeth. However, the copycat of Great White Beast scared Great White Beast so much to leave the fight and let Zuggernaut live. A Family Reunited Zuggernaut feels warm to see his children, ex, and friends coming to see him. Laura told him how sorry she was for being the whole stinky attitude and less attentive type. He told her there is no need to sorry, but she helped him to learn the mistake from her. He thanked her for that. He thanked them all for that, too. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Sunblacers Category:Redd Family Category:Zemo Squad Member List